The two soulmates
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: Apollo had always bad luck in love , unreciprocal loves or lovers who died. Yet the prophecy given by his oracle millienas ago during the Trojan war can't be false , but what if the young girl who is supposed to be his soulmate would fall in love with Shun ? Set during saint seiya's movies and after in the next dimension.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Well , hello people , first i don't own saint seya , only my OC.**

**I must say that it is only the prologue , the main caracteres of the story won't really be Seiya and the others , though they'll be important , but really Apollo and my OC , like the Apollo in the fifth movie. This is exactly when Athena and Shun go to Olympus to see Artemis , my OC will be introduced then.**

**Alone , Tenma and Seiya will be seen , and if that story goes well , then i'll do a prequel of it , you'll understand better like that. **

**There will be a lot of the greek pantheon here , and ùmost of minor and major gods ; that story is more mythologic than saint seya i think.**

**Well , enjoy the prologue , even though it isn't much.**

* * *

><p>Red , red was the colour of blood , the colour that i saw when , younger , i hurt myself in the wood , trying to escape to those black snakes who pursued me through the forest.<p>

Gold wasn't a colour , but father Hypnos was gold haired.

Purple , that was Pasithée , Hypnos's wife , favorite coulour , maybe this is why she saved me , because i was purple eyed.

Green was the colour of grass , the colour that the great Demeter was used to see , because she was the deiti who was charged to grow plants and wild.

Blue ... Blue was the colour of the sky and the sea , blue was the colour of that god's eyes , beautiful , beautiful sky blue eyes who at first , looked at me disapprovingly , but the second time , looked at me with lust and love.

Yellow ... Yellow was the colour of the sun that we saw in the sky , even if the sun wasn't yellow at all.

Pink was a colour that i hated , because that _boy_ , had always made fun of me because i liked rose fowers which i now hated , so i hated pink._  
><em>

Orange was the sun's true colour , that god had beautiful curly sun hair , which i always wanted to run my fingers through since the first time i saw it.

Brown was a strange , but still nice colour , the colour of wood and chocolate.

Gray was the colour of the sky when the great Zeus was angry , then a cloudy day would follow.

White and Black weren't really colours , so i didn't know what to think about it.

* * *

><p>Pasithée looked at the beautiful child in her arms , she was so little , so breakable ... Hypnos and her had never had a daughter , they only had sons.<p>

Maybe that would change with that one.

Even though she was human ... She was a child , a pure , sweet , little innocent child.

Ans she would be _her _child.

* * *

><p>"You did what ?!" Hypnos cried in Elysium , looking at his beautiful wife.<p>

"I saved that child." Pasithée answered simply , shaking her short black curls.

"You ... You want me to make her immortal ?" Aske silently Hypnos , Pasithée nodded and Hypnos sighed deeply , women (goddess) were understandable.

"Very well. But no one should never know about it , she will pass for our daughter."

And it was settled.

**A/N : I hope you liked it.**


	2. The god of sun

Living was nice.

Being the daughter of two minor gods too.

But the truth was still hidden.

In fact , me , Sinia , daughter of Hypnos and Pasithée wasn't truly who i thought to be , even though i didn't know it.

I was immortal , but not a goddess , the only thing was that i couldn't die , or being sick or growing old and die. And it was weird , but god's genetic was very special so no one had given so much attention to it.

I remembered my childhood with my mother and my father perfectly , my mother telling me stories and whispering sweet words into my ears , my father taking good care of me.

Uncle Thanatos was a bit too strict , but he was nice to me because i was his twin brother's child.

It was nice . Father was nice. Mother was nice. Uncle was nice. Brothers were nice.

And i was nice too.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up , Linia !" I cried at my nymph friend , she was a beautiful tanned nymph , with light blue eyes and black hair.<p>

"I am coming young mistress , i am coming !" She said running after me. I liked the nymphs , they were nice with me , and even if i was their kind of 'superior' due to me being Hypnos's daughter , i considered them as friends and didn't like when they called me 'mistress'.

I ran in Elysium's beautiful gardens , i was able to see many nymphs who smiled and waved at me.

Lady Persephone's gardens were here in Elysium , maybe one day she'll let me go in there , she was so sweet and so beautiful , no wonder why the Great Hades fell in love with her .

I sighed softly and stopped running to let Linia the time to caught up with me. I walked into the Great Hades's castle , no one was here , the war hadn't even begun , but father Hypnos told me that Athena and Hades would reincarnate in ten years exactly.

Well , i was only one hundred old so ...

"What are you doing here , young Sinia ?" A strong and powerfull voice said , and i turned to see uncle Thanatos staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"I ... I am sorry my uncle , i only wanted to see lady Persephone and i lost the nymph with who i came ..." I said a little scared.

Uncle Thanatos smiled at me. "You shouldn't. The great Persephone isn't here , she is at Olympus with her mother. You know the myth , don't you ?" I nodded. Of course i knew the myth , Lady Persephone had eaten six seed of the pomegranate , she was to stay six months with Hades , autumn and winter , and the other with her mother in Olympus.

"Do not stay here. Ah , i believe this is your nymph friend down here ?" He said pointing at Linia who was running towards us. I nodded and walked over her , together we got out of the castle , without sensing uncle Thanatos's stare on me.

* * *

><p>"I told you , young mistress , that it wasn't possible for us to go there." Sighed Linia , her black hair flowing behind her as she sat on the grass.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come o-"

"Do you know what you have done ?!" A melodious , angered voice said through Elysium. I widened my eyes in disbelief . Who would dare to scream in a place like that ? Who would dare to go through Hypnos and Thanatos ? Only the Olympians and some Minors gods were able to do.

"I did what should had to be done ! I am the Great Hera's and the Great Dyonisus's daughter and Hypnos's wife !" I recognized that voice , it was the one who gave birth to me , the one who hold me , the one who loved me ...

Mother Pasithée.

"What are you doing young mistress ?!" Linia screamed as i ran to where my mother was. I wouldn't let anyone talk to my mother like that.

"Mother ?" I said when i reached the place , my mother looked at me with her beautiful red eyes , eyes full of fear. Who would put her into that state ?

I looked at the other person with her , and i froze.

He was ... Impossibly beautiful ... Extremely beautiful ...

Blue eyes looked at me with an angered gaze , but as it rested on me , it changed. The young man's eyes widened in shock and recognization , a diferent gaze was now on me , a gaze i only saw my father look at my mother with ...

A gaze of impossible love and impossible lust ...

I looked away of the man in embarassement , but he didn't look away , in fact , he took steps towards me and ignored my mother's gasp to take my face in his soft hands.

"It is her ?" He asked with a more calm voice. "It is the mortal child you have given immortality to ?"

My mother looked away , unable to place her gaze on me , and i froze hearing the handsome man's sentence.

_Mortal child to who you have given immortality to ?_

Impossible.

Humanity was being corrupted and the Olympian council was debating neither or not to destroy it , the Great Hestia had been the one to vote for it to survive.

No , i was mother Pasithée's and father Hypnos's daughter , and no one else , i wasn't a goddess but god's genetic wa so weird ...

"Answer me." Growled the man as his hands came down to my neck , caressing it , which made me feel something i never felt ...

"Yes , it is her." She said looking at the man.

The young man looked at my mother , then at me , and seemed to muse , then he spoke. "You have done well."

My mother looked shocked. "What ?"

"Do not make me repeat myself." The handsome man said as he placed his hands on my naked shoulders.

"I will not speak about her." He said turning to mother Pasithée. "But , she will become my wife in some decades."

"What ?! No ! How dare you , Apollo ! How dare you to -"

"How dare _you _." The handsome man , now Apollo , as in _the _Apollo i heard about , said with a threatening voice. "I am an Olympian , a son of Zeus , and you are only a minor goddess , remember your place , wife of Hypnos." Mother Pasithée tensed but she dared to glare at Apollo.

"Why her ? you saw her and you want to use her for your lust ?" She said with venom in her voice , Apollo looked and glared at her , then he placed his hands on my hips , which made me feel _that _only more.

Maybe he noticed because he actually looked down at me , his beautiful fire hair looked so nostalgical ...

Ah , i remembered that beautiful hair, i already saw that man , but i couldn't just put my finger on the memory of it ...

"No." He said as his grip on my body tightened.

"Not at all. I will be kind enough to tell you the truth when i will take her." My body shivered at his sentence. He was gonna take me away from my family , and mother wasn't powerfull enough to stop him , neither were father , brothers and uncle or nymphs , he was _Apollo_ after all.

"And you think i will let you do it ?"

"You do not have any choice , you can do nothing , absolutely nothing against me." Apollo said and took my hands in his , his hands were really warm ...

"And what if she doesn't want to ? Will you force her or rap-"

"I am not like that." He said with an angered voice. "And she will want it , i know it."

* * *

><p>"What does that mean , mother ?" I asked her when we were finally free of Apollo.<p>

"I ... I can not say it to you , i am sorry , my daughter." She didn't even look at me when she said it.

"Your daughter ? I don't think i am your daughter after Apollo." I said coolly.

Mother Pasithée didn't even look at me , and i ran off , angered.

I didn't know for how many times i was running , maybe hours , but i never stopped.

Running into Elysium's beautiful gardens was magic , but still ... I couldn't get Apollo and his sentences of off my mind.

I was not mother Pasithée's and father Hypnos's daughter.

I was a mortal child before.

No ... It couldn't , it just couldn't be true !

I was Sinia , an immortal child of Pasithée , daughter of the Great Hera and the Great Dyonisus , and Hypnos , son of Holy Nyx and twin brother to Thanatos.

But no , everything which had been told to me since my last memory was false.

It was only a lie , big and cruel lie , that i didn't even understand the sense and the reason of.

I needed to clean all of that dirth , i really needed to.

And the only one who would give me answers was the one who gave me soupsons.

The sun god Apollo.

* * *

><p>Apollo looked at me with a satisfied expression.<p>

"You want answers , young Sinia ?" He asked with a kind voice , too kind voice ...

"Yes , as you may know , i disobeyed my mother's orders to come here , in Olympus , to see you."

"You must be tired , do you want to eat , sleep or even _bath _?" He said the last word with a very lustful tone despite his kind voice and i felt _it _again.

"N-No thank you , i only want answers and i'll be gone to my mother." Apollo didn't look happy about it , but he hid it very well.

He smiled at me and got up from his trone and walked over me , he was really tall , a bit more than me.

"I would never let a gorgeous young girl like you in my palace without hosting her nicely." He put his warm and soft hands on my shoulders , and i felt a shiver. "Please , allow me to receive you correctly." He said kindly with a demanding voice i couldn't resist to ... Apollo was a seductor after all , he was knew for that , and i was pretty sure his musical voice could enrapture thousand of women ...

Which meant me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Here is the chapter , i hope you liked it , please , i want you to review , it is really important even though i said it on my other stories thousand of times , give me your opinions on the story please.**

**Good bye.**


	3. Remembrances and the god of lies

**A/N : **Hey ! Thanks for the review of Swiftstrike210 and Jadej.j !

I hope that you'll love that chapter !

**Warnings : **There is some sexual references here.

* * *

><p>Sinia's POV<p>

I opened slowly my eyes , and discovered myself in a beautiful room , really gorgeous. All was in gold and diamonds , I looked confusedly at the bed I was in , it was a huge bed two places with flowers. 'The flower Hyacinth' I thought.

Suddenly , memories filled my head , and I remembered everything , Apollo's threat , my argue with my mother , me coming at Olympus in order to see Apollo ...

I widened my eyes in disbelief , speaking of Apollo , I felt really weird around that god , it was like I knew him , but I just couldn't remember. The god had been very persistent with me , he insisted into making me stay here , wanting to host me nicely , but there was a thing in him I didn't like at all ...

I got up from the bed and walked to the door. It had been one day since I was gone , my mother would be really furious ...

"You are awake." I stopped my steps hearing that voice , it was the one who made me stay here. I turned to look at Apollo , as handsome as ever , with his beautiful fire hair who looked so much like the sun , I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through it ...

"Yes , how many times have I been asleep ?"

"For all the night."

"And how many hours did you take to look at me ?"

Apollo's soft smile froze at my sentence , it was rude of me and really arrogant to think that a deity like him could have passed all his time to look at a daughter of two minors gods , but seeing the look of surprise on his face , I knew that I was right.

Strangely , he smiled again. "Well ... You are truly very beautiful ... Of course I liked to look at you in your sleep ..." His voice became only more strange ...

"Do you want to eat ?" He asked kindly.

"Yes , I would like to , and maybe you will tell me what I want after ?"

Apollo narrowed his eyes slightly , and I noticed that they were full of irritation , whatever was about me , he didn't seem eager to tell me.

"Of course , but ..."

"But ?"

"I want you to stay longer with me. Sinia." Apollo's tone was the most lustful that I had ever heard. But still ... He sounded very sad for a reason , but happy in the same time.

That sentence made me shiver , the weird feeling , the heat I was feeling and the tone used by Apollo to say it didn't let me think that he only wanted to befriend me.

"And why is that ?"

"I am lonely." He began , souding honest , I could still notice the lie behind it. "I do not hear prayers from humans since centuries , millienas to be exact. I barely see anyone beside my twin sister Artemis and my mother Leto , and I rarely see the others deities , so this is natural for me to want someone to stay and to talk with." He sounded so honest , and a part of him really was , but I couldn't take more time.

"No , I can not , I am truly sorry lord Apollo , but I can not do this , I must come back to my mother as soon as possible."

"Some days will not do anything to you , young Sinia." He sais neutraly , maybe trying to erase the anger he was feeling at my refusal.

"But-"

"Please." He got up from the divine chair he was sitting on before and came to me , taking my hands in his. "I really would like you to stay here ... With _me._"

I didn't know why ... But there was a thing in his voice ... I couldn't say no to him ... "Okay." I sighed deeply as Apollo took me to where he wanted me to eat. I didn't see the smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"You were not immortal before."<p>

Apollo's sentence went in my head , shocking me.

"W-What ?"

"You were not an immortal before." He repeated , drinking his nectar , the drink of the gods.

"How ?"

"Your mother did a good job raising you , and she did another good job at deleting your memories and remplacing them with others."

"Please ... Explain yourself ... I do not understand."

"Two hundred years before , you lived with your adopted family in Japan , but , Hades's spectres attacked your village , and all the members of your family died , however , you succeeded at escaping thanks to your adopted brother , Sasuke. I can not tell you more , this is all you need to know ... For now."

I tried to make things clear in my head , but only tears escaped from my eyes.

"Oh my dear." Apollo took me in his arms and hugged me. "Do not cry please ... I do not like to see someone I love to cry." I nestled my head onto his chest , it was so warm , just like the sun ...

Apollo's arms tightened around my waist , and before I knew it , I was liften up by him , he took me in his arms bridal style , and teleported us (advantage of being a god) to the room I had woken up that morning. He placed me gently on the bed , and laid beside me , his arms never did leave my body during the process , they were still around me. And before I knew it , I was drift to a dreamful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing ?" The golden haired boy asked a violet haired girl , I couldn't remember their names , but I had already seen their faces somewhere ... They seemed so familiar ...<em>

_The girl grinned. "Bracelets , like that , you , Tenma , Miyori and me will always be together !"_

_"But I am a boy !" A __dark brown haired boy suddenly apparead of nowhere , he was beside ... Me , he was beside a younger version of me , but it was just impossible. "I can't wear that !"_

_"Tenma !" The younger me cried. "You know very well that Sasha is gonna be adopted !" The younger me began to sob , and the golden boy took her in his arms._

_ "Shhh Miyori , please don't cry."_

_"I ... I am sorry." She said , nestling her head into the golden boy's chest._

_"I am sorry for making you cry , Miyori." The dark brown haired boy , now Tenma , said guiltily. "That's okay , I just ..." The younger me tried to say , but the violet haired girl didn't let her finish._

_"Miyori-chan." The girl , now Sasha , took her away from the golden boy's arms and took her in hers. "I know what you must feel , this is worst for me , I am gonna be away ... But you all will always be in my heart , no matter how much we are away from each others , we'll alway love each others , right ?" She asked , but she sounded more like she tried to convince herself as well._

_"Yes ..."_

_"Now !" She exclaimed. "There are those bracelets ! I took days for it , but it is now done , there is one for each of us , I did them with all my prayers to god , prayers of love and happiness for everyone."_

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling hot , very hot , it was like I was on a fire and that I was burning , I struggled to escape to that hotness , it was unbearable , I struggled and struggled , until someone took my arms and pinned them above my head , I was still struggling , but the 'someone' was really strong.<p>

"Sinia ... Please my dear stop it , you have a fever." Apollo's voice echoed in my head , and I realised that he was the someone.

"I-I-I ... I-I f-feel s-so hot ..." I tried to say , but Apollo seemed to understand perfectly , he also seemed to know more than his face was showing. He smiled at me.

"This is natural , you are sick , I do not know how you caught it , but do not worry , I ... will make it better , I am the god of healing after all."

"But are you not the god of plagues and illness too ?" I asked with a weak voice , and Apollo's gorgeous face froze.

He bit his bottom lip. "Sleep ... Sleep Sinia , you will feel better after that." And without a word , he went off the room silently.

I sighed deeply , but I didn't want to sleep. Those dreams were weird and I didn't want to have them again , and the thoughts of my mother , my father and everyone else were hunting me.

Apollo ... He was a strange god , he sounded ... I didn't even know , but there was no doubt that he was responsible of my fever , he was the god of healing , medicine , plagues , and many other things. The fact of me falling sick was impossible , it had never happened before , and it couldn't be happening , so why did I fall sick ? Were Apollo's powers so strong that he was even able to make an immortal being sick ?

But the thing that I really wanted to know was why did he gave me that fever ? I felt different ... So different.

I would surely know the truth later. I took the covers off me , feeling really hot and I returned to sleep.

I didn't do any dreams that time , any , but I was feeling something , something smooth and warm ... A hand was touching me , it rubbed small circles on my stomach , and it began to go up to my chest. The hand was caressing my breasts softly , with a warm and comforting touch ... I would had never wanted that to stop , it was so warm and comforting , so reassuring ... And it made me feel ... The same thing I felt the first time Apollo touched me ... It made me feel ... Lust. It was it , lust , I was able to recognize that feeling now , what I had been feeling was lust.

The hand began to go up to my neck , it caressed everything on its way , until it was near my lips.

Suddenly , another hand came to join the other. The two caressed my cheeks , and took it into them.

And what came next made my eyes to open in shock and disbelief.

A pair of extremely soft and warm lips placed themselves on top of mine.

I opened my eyes quickly , staring at a beautiful pair of sky blue eyes in front of me. A pair of eyes who belonged to only one person.

Apollo.

Apollo's gaze was loving and lustful , he moved his lips with mine , licking them , until I felt something warm and wet against them , I gladly let it in , and his tongue danced with mine for some minutes , he was licking the interior of my mouth like he was drinking nectar , and his tongue had been the better thing that had ever entered my mouth. Apollo was also an extremely good kisser , no wonder he had so many lovers.

Lovers.

At that thought , a feeling of jealousy and shame possessed me , and I pushed him away.

He looked shocked and ... Irritated.

His eyes were burning with lust , and those breaths of his didn't make me eagier to stay near him , because I knew from my mother that lust , was the thing which made gods and humans alike crazy , it made them to do ... Nausty things. And I was still a virgin , an untouched immortal.

I was just here. Laying in a bed with Apollo on top of me , who didn't look happy at me stopping him.

"I understand." He said with a deep voice which made me shiver of desir and ... Love ? No , impossible , I couldn't love Apollo , I barely knew him , even if he looked very familiar.

I blinked , surely from fear to have enraged him. "Excuse me ?"

"I understand perfectly." He said looking at me with those blue eyes of his. "If you do not want to do this yet ... I understand. But , we are to be married soon , so you must prepare yourself , I will not force myself on you , but I will have you as my own for eternity , either you like it or not , do you understand ?"

Ah , that was true , he talked about it with my mother.

I nodded , feeling strangely happy , even if the fire burning in me was begging me to submit to the god on top of me.

"But let me say one thing to you." He said almost dangerously. "If you do not want me to ... Pursue you in that way , then do not tempt me , I am male after all , and I have needs."

My blush was surely more red than when Apollo kissed me.

I was in a greek chiton , a little bit revealing , if Apollo couldn't have resisted because he saw me like that ... I understood perfectly. And I had taken the covers off me because I was feeling hot , too.

"I ... Yes , I am truly sorry about it , it won't happen again , my lord." Apollo's gaze softened. And he caressed my cheek with one of his hands. "This is fine , my dear love."

My dear love ?

Why did Apollo call me like that ? Did it mean that he was making my feelings reciprocal ?

My feelings ? But , did I have feelings for him ... ?

_Of course. _A voice said in my head , and I looked at everywhere. Apollo frowned. "What is it ?"

"I don't know , I heard a voice ..."

Apollo bit his lips and got off me , he made me sit in his lap. My hands found their way to his chest , I could listen to his heartbeat ... The heartbeat of a god.

"Sinia." He said in a slightly cold voice. "We are in Olympus , and I must tell you that I will not be here all the day , I have duties to attend to. Olympus is not a safe place for you."

I stared at his cold expression , what did I have done to make him so cold with me ?

"There are gods here , both major and minor. You can not see them , talk to them , or befriend them."

"Why ?"

"Because I want it !" He said sharply , and I felt myself fearing him.

"Do not go outside my gardens , here , there is everything you need. I will stay with you when I am here , but when not , I will leave you alone here. There are nymphs in the palace , so if you want something , just call upon them. And ..."

Something passed in Apollo's eyes , he sighed in irritation and closed his eyes. "I do not have more time , there is a council meeting , I'm going , but I will come back as soon as possible , will you wait for my return ?"

"Yes."

Apollo opened his eyes , he smiled fondly at me. "This is what I wanted to hear from you , I will be back soon , my flower."

Apollo's lips pressed themselves against my forehead , and with a flash of golden light , he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Sweet.<em>

_Kisses , licks , touches , huggs , promises , worries , arguing , two lovers , love , jealousy , a god , a tragedy , a flower , a north-wind and a tragic story of love._

* * *

><p>Apollo didn't need to tell me it , but I figured it out alone.<p>

I was never going to come back to my mother.

He was never going to let go of me.

And all those secrets ...

Were lied to a prophecy I didn't even know the existence of.

Weeks passed slowly , and I felt myself becoming crazy. Even if Apollo was here most of the time , I was extremely lonely.

My only companions were my thoughts and the nymphs who served me , but I didn't want to be friends with them , I really didn't want to listen to all of their stories , horrible stories of ancient greece and all ... I really missed Linia , she was one of the few nymphs I was friend with. I didn't like the nymphs very much , they were lustful , proud and gorgeous creatures of the nature , but I found the only one who was not like that at all , Linia.

I missed my mother very much , I missed my father , my brothers and my uncle Thanatos , I missed Elysium ...

But I couldn't leave , no matter how much I tried to. I couldn't leave the gardens , Apollo had forbidden it. And , listening to the nymphs's stories when I couldn't bear solitude anymore , I understand very well why.

The great gods , all of them , were sinful.

The great Zeus , king of the gods and god of sky and justice was very well known for his infidelity to queen Hera.

Lady Aphrodite , the most beautiful goddess , the goddess of love , lust and beauty , wasn't faithful to her husband , lord Hephaistos.

Lord Ares , was hated by everyone except lady Aphrodite to who he was the lover of. He was hated by everyone becausee he was cruel , and not only in wars , he was bloody lust , and he liked to make his opponents to suffer a horrible death or a horrible torture , he liked discords and wars , he liked _blood._

And Apollo ... Since the nymphs were his servants , they didn't talk very much about him.

But one day , I heard from a talkative nymph that he was very cruel , cursing Cassandra of Troy when she tricked him to get the gift of prophecy , and slaying Marsyas , a satyre himself dared to a challenge of music , the most weird thing was that Apollo won the challenge , but still , he slayed him alive ...

I heard many other stories about every god from those nymphs.

And some times I understood why my mother never told me those stories about the gods , that was because she didn't want me to have a bad image of them , she didn't want me to know how cruel and sinful they were.

Herself was a child of sin , because she was queen Hera's and lord Dyonisus's daughter. Again , I wondered how , queen Hera was the goddess of faifhfulness and lord Dyonisus was an illicit child of her unfaithful husband , maybe she couldn't stand lord Zeus's unfaithfulness anymore ...

As I stayed here , I heard more and more things , all of them were usually bad.

And I was pretty sure that it wasn't going to change.

* * *

><p>"What do you do when I am not with you ?" Apollo asked one day when he was playing his lyre in his gardens , a beautiful song created itself from Apollo's hands and instrument.<p>

"Nothing particular." I answered quickly , trying to change the subject. I was very sure that Apollo wouldn't approve of me knowing all the stories about greek gods.

"Really ?" He said , stopping playing. He looked thoughtfully at me , a look of surprise washed over his face. "Then , if you do not do anything ... You are bored all of the time when I am not with you. Are you not ?"

I looked at his concerned face. "Yes , I am."

"Do you go in my gardens ?"

"Yes , everyday , the view is beautiful." Apollo looked away some seconds , he seemed to think to something.

"Can I ask you a question , my lord ?"

"What is it ?"

"Why do you look so surprised to know that I do almost nothing of my days here ?"

"Because," Apollo said , taking my hands in his. "I thought that you would find an activity which you'd love. My palace and my gardens are so huge ... Surely you would have found something to do , like reading."

"There are books here ?" Apollo looked at me with widened eyes. "Of course there is. I am also the god of knowledge ..."

A silence passed after , and Apollo restarted to play with his lyre , but after some minutes ,he suddenly stopped. "Do you like to paint ?" He asked curiously , with a very nostalgic voice.

I widened my eyes in pure disbelief. "Yes , I really love to. How do you know ?"

Apollo pursed his lips slightly. "I just thought about it ... What else do you like to do ? Do you like to hunt or to throw things like a discuss ?" My confusion and my surprise were here , I'd never thought that Apollo would have guessed that I liked all of those things.

"Yes , but my mother barely let me throwing a discuss , she was afraid that I would hurt myself." A strange glint passed in his eyes , something like nostalgia. "And I agree with her , you could effectively hurt yourself like that."

I sighed , but didn't say anything.

"Well , well , well. Look at what you have gotten here , brother." A sly voice said behind us , and Apollo immediately came in front of me , protecting me with his body.

Even if I couldn't saw him , I was pretty sure that he was frowning , and I wasn't wrong.

"Brother." Apollo said with a neutral voice as his brother came closer to us. "I didn't expect you."

His brother looked at him with amused eyes. "I was hearing you playing the lyre I traded you a very long time ago ... So I came to listen to the beautiful song you made with ... But I never thought that you'd bring a lover at your palace here , on Olympus , and surely not with what happened to H-" Hermes stopped suddenly , measuring his words.

"Whatever , but still brother , why don't you introduce your lover to me ? You haven't had a lover since ... Millienas ?" Apollo didn't say anything , but he removed himself to come to my side instead of being in front of me. He held my hand as he spoke. "Sinia , that is Hermes , my half brother , and the god of thieves."

I looked at Hermes , he was very , very handsome , with dark green hair and blue eyes , and a slightly tanned skin , but he was very less handsome than Apollo. He had a sly smile on his face. But as he spoke to me , his voice was kind. "Well , nice to meet you , Sinia. Are you a mortal ?" He asked curiously , and I sensed that Apollo was shivering.

"Yes , she is." He lied , speaking for me. Hermes raised his eyebrows. "She is way too beautiful to be a mortal , brother."

"I am the god of truth , are you insinuating that I am be lying ?" He asked sharply.

"And I am the god of lies , Apollo." Hermes said slyly. "But I do trust you , after all ... That mortal that you had taken as your lover in the ancient times was indeed very ... _handsome_." Apollo gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance.

"But I did not come to anger you by making you to remember all those painful memories ... I have come because Zeus requested to see you."

"But , you said-"

"I know , I know ! Please forgive me brother !" Hermes said as he grinned. "But as I was coming , I heard your song and I was very surprised. It had been centuries since you played your lyre." Apollo looked at his brother , Hermes , with a mask of pure annoyance on his face.

"And why would our dear father wants to see me ?" He asked in a slightly cold voice , Hermes raised his green eyebrows at him.

"Because , my dear older brother , we are going to have a meeting , and for that , all the major Olympians are needed , and you , Apollo , are the seventh Olympian." Apollo looked at his brother , then at me.

Seeing this , his brother spoke. "Do not worry brother , if you want to take time with your lover , you will do it later , when the meeting will be off." Apollo glared at his brother who only grinned archly in return.

"Fine. Now go. We'll meet in the meeting."

Hermes widened his eyes in disbelief. "Oh no no no my dear brother ! _I am_ the god of messengers ! I must come back to Zeus with you !" Apollo sighed , then turned to look at me. His cold expression softened , and he placed his warm hands on my face. "Sinia , I will come back in a day , probably two. Will you wait for my return ?"

"Yes."

Apollo leaned down to kiss my lips softly , it was chaste and innocent , without his tongue. I was really surprised by the kiss , it was a kiss full of love. I didn't expect Apollo to kiss me , but I was really fine with that , I was even _glad._

Hermes cleared his throat , and Apollo turned to glare at him in annoyance for a few seconds. After that , he took his hands away and said goodbye to me. Hermes , him , winked at me and , like Apollo , he disappeared in , instead of Apollo's golden flash light , a white flash of light.

* * *

><p>It had been two months since I met Hermes , god of thieves , mischief , travelers , lies , messengers and other things.<p>

Hermes was , just like in the myths , a sly god. But he was really kind to me.

After knowming that I didn't do anything of my days and that I didn't have much compagnions , the god took it upon himself to make my days enjoyable and to stay with me. Of course Apollo didn't approve. The god of sun threatened his own brother to stay away from me , and he forbad me to see Hermes.

Even if sometimes , Hermes came to me when Apollo was doing his duties , and I truly liked his company, he was nice , sly , but nice and kind.

He told me stories about greek mytholgie , funny ones and scary ones. He was someone I truly considered as my friend.

And everything was well.

Until one day , Hermes forced me to leave Apollo's palace.

"But I can not." I said as he was trying to get me out of Apollo's palace. Hermes looked disbelievingly at me. "Are you going to obey patiently to each orders Apollo gives to you like a slave would do ?"

Hermes's words went stabbing my heart , but I put an emotionless face as I spoke. "Yes , because , as he said to me , he knows what is good for me when I do not."

"Like when he took you away from your mother's arms ?" I looked , shocked at the god , he only smirked. "I am a god , and the god of _travelers , _something you have been when you have traveled from Elysium to Olympus , I heard the prayers you made me , prying that you would be safe."

I didn't know what to say. "I ... Fine , I'll go with you , but please , do not tell Apollo that I ... went away of his palace." Hermes smiled at me , nodding.

"Well let's go now !" He said , takind my hand in his. "Hug me tightly." He whispered into my ear , and I shivered. "What ? Why-"

I didn't have the chance to finish , because he wounded his arms around my waist , and began to fly. I stopped myself from screaming , and I hugged him.

"But , what are you doing ?! Where are we going to go ?" Hermes grinned at me , a look of pure mischief on his face. "You'll see ! Don't worry , if you're afraid that we would take too much time , you do not have too !"

Hermes flew with me , he showed me the sky , and it was truly beautiful. I knew that we were out of Olympus , and I didn't mind at all , I saw humans , animals and everything , and for a very long time since I was here , I smiled.

"Enjoying the view ?" He said in my ear , and I smiled at him. "Yes , thank you very much lord Hermes , that is really beautiful." He only chuckled at my happiness.

Some hours later , Hermes took me to Apollo's palace. As he was going away , he suddenly turned and said. "Do not worry Sinia , this is a secret." He put a hand over his mouth , then he grinned at me and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Satisfied , I walked into Apollo's palace , but , as soon as I got here , I discovered with horror and apprehension a pair of furious blue eyes.

Apollo was here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hum I hope that you loved it , The next chapter will be full of lemons. Please review !


End file.
